Not Enough
by Dark Zephyer Angel
Summary: You make friends .You lose friends . You see the past ,present and future,and it seems like the whole world is out to get you no matter what . Just what is a girl to do?(pg-13 for swearing) Beware kiddies!


Disclaimer: same as every story I read , wish I owned it but I don't (damn) um..R&R if ya wanna , cookies waiting on a tray if ya do ^_^(double chocolate..yum) might wanna hurry cuz Melvin(see my profile for description) could take them away.lol k just read if you want . OK I think I should shut up now ^__^;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She knew two things and two things only.  
  
One: She was in a VERY big forest and two: she was out of breath.  
  
She felt like a leopard that was running a race and watching the world pass it, yet except in this race she did not know what she was running form.  
  
She did not want to even think about stopping, just concentrating on getting away from that...thing, whatever it was.  
  
Suddenly she spotted a huge building that was a very light blue and had a black Japanese style roof. Deciding this would probably be her only shelter for a long time, she almost knocked the wooden door off its hinges as she raced through it, yet she stopped in her tracks at what she saw.  
  
A large room.  
  
Filled with people who had on hooded black cloaks.  
  
Who were chanting some strange saying.  
  
Who were also holding little red diamonds that were floating above their hands.  
  
White light beams coming out of their tips and were aiming at something in the middle of the room.  
  
Someone.  
  
Herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ She was lying in the middle of the room with a white dress that ended at her knees and had a slit that ended up her thigh.  
  
Not only did that freak her out but there was a little tiny fact that half of the dress was morphing into black, she was hanging off a 6 foot long glass platform that was suspended from long black chains that came out of the corners of the room.  
  
She did a quick scan and figured that there were mabey 100 people in the room.  
  
As she stepped slowly down the steps that descended into the middle of the room it seemed as if time stopped and only she could move.  
  
She slowly walked around the room she surveyed the details that were inscribed on the walls.  
  
Just as she almost got to the middle she felt a hand grab her arm and quickly turn around and almost screamed as she slowly looked into the eyes that seemed to pierce into hers and burn a permanent implant on her mind.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
She woke up drenched with sweat as she shot up in the bed she was sleeping in.  
  
those eyes.. They were so familiar, well maybe it could be the fact that she had been waking up to that dream every night for the past two weeks.  
  
She sighed and decided not to think about it just as she had said about the other dreams.  
  
She slowly got up as to not wake up her sleeping team mates in the other beds.  
  
She padded over to the bathroom she opened the door then flipped on the light switch .  
  
She looked in the mirror, she did not even try to fool herself ,she looked like shit .  
  
  
  
she knew her team mates were getting worried because she was snapping at everyone more than usual and she had bags under her eyes, but she also knew that no matter how hard she tried to open up and be sort of friendly, there would be no use in telling them because she just . couldn't.  
  
She sighed for the second time that night and turned off the light and walked to her bed in hopes of at least 3 hours of sleep.  
  
"Adia, are you okay?" Come a small voice from the bed a couple feet from hers.  
  
"Yeah, no worries, go back to bed Sharice, you need your sleep for tomorrow" replied the voice whom Sharice had called 'Adia' as she crawled back into bed.  
  
However Sharice couldn't go to sleep, she had been worrying about her team captain for over a week now ever since she had discovered Adia waking up every morning at 3:00 in the morning.  
  
Also the fact that she looked as if a pack of rabid wolves were sicked upon her every day because she as acting extremely paranoid. She knew the others were worrying about her too, often asking Sharice what was wrong with Adia.  
  
She decided she would ask her the next da- er. in a couple hours.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-! CRASH  
  
an alarm clock sailed through the air and slammed into the wall as a very pissed off female was just waking up.  
  
Adia felt better after doing this task. Then she realized that she would have to buy another one .  
  
oh well, she hoped she wouldn't have another dream tonight .  
  
she went to check the time, then realized the problem.  
  
damn .  
  
she slowly got up and got dressed in her usual clothes which consisted of baggy black skater pants and a light purple tube top with a black denim duster that reached the floor .  
  
she looked at herself in the floor length mirror and studied her reflection .  
  
she wasn't the most normal looking person in the world. with her raven black hair that went just to the small of her back with one small strip of light purple hair that was on her left bang. then there were her eyes , they were...different. instead of a black pupil hers were dark purple and had a silverish / gold iris.  
  
Most people would call her looks exotic ,but she thought her hair was too frizzy, she had non-normal teeth and the most stupid eyes.  
  
Sometimes she wished she looked normal ,but oh no , some god out there just had to give her an extreme-liking for the color purple . the only good thing about it was whenever she stared really hard at someone they would get kind of intimidated.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"noooooooooooo!!!!!!" yelled a very frantic boy as he tried to hang on to the doorway with one hand and stuff his face with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with the other.  
  
"come on Tyson, we hafta go! You don't want to be late for the plane do you? We probably already have Kai and Ray waiting for us" said a very frustrated Max as he tried to pull Tyson through the door ,away from the kitchen.  
  
Tyson stopped struggling "our trip is today? Oh man! Why didn't anyone say anything?" he yelled as he raced through the other side of the room to get his bags .  
  
"we did Tyson,! just hurry up, Kenny can you please help him out ,I already have my hands stuffed"  
  
"come on!" Tyson yelled as he sped through the door "let's go!"  
  
  
  
hoped ya liked it dont really matter if ya do or dont but meh  
  
well chow 4 now! Dark Zephyer Angel 


End file.
